Brad is just loveable!
by AsianAmericanGirl
Summary: This story is a parody to the 3rd episode of Cory in the house, Everybody Loves Meena.
1. The cast

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody, its me, again. This story is a parody based on the 3rd episode of Cory in the House, Everybody loves Meena. Please note, I do not own Cory in the house. In this episode, Drew's twin, Dean, is absent. **

**Shiloh Miller- Lil' Mama**

**Brad Liu- Justin Chon**

**Allie Livingston- Josie Loren**

**Drew Johnson- Shane Kinsman**

**Mandy Stickler- Jennette McCurdy**

**Sammy Michaels- Bridgit Mendler. (Craig Berckowitz) **

**Chef Amanda- Jennifer Garner**


	2. Shiloh likes Brad, who likes Allie?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody, happy weekend! Please enjoy the official chapter one. **

It was after school. Brad and Shiloh were studying. Well, at least Shiloh was studying. It looked like Brad is in la la land because he's doodling in his notebook. While Allie is up to who knows what. "Brad, what did you get for number five?" Shiloh asked him. Brad finally snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh uh...Louisiana." Brad said, not really focusing. Shiloh looked at Brad, rather confused.

"Louisiana? I'm doing Biology, what are you doing?" Shiloh asked, trying to peep over Brad's shoulder to check out his notebook.

"Just doodling. You know, its like my own little journal but in drawing form." Brad said. "Its a guy thing." He added.

"Oh, okay." Shiloh said, nodding her head and obviously creeped out. Suddenly, Allie entered the living room doing the cha cha and singing a Spanish song '_Baila Esta Cumbia_' by that dead singer, Selena.

"_Baila, baila esta cumbia un ritmo, ritmo sin igual, nadie, se quede sentados. Todos, vamos a bailar!_" Allie sang as she entered the room dancing the cha cha. But unfortunately, she bumped her head on the wall, since she didn't watch where she was going. Brad rolled his eyes. Allie looked up to her two friends. "Uh, guys, a little help here? Please?" She asked.

"Allie, not again." Brad said, helping his friend with her hurt head. While Brad was still helping Allie, Shiloh decided to take this opportunity to look at Brad's doodles. As she opened the notebook, there was something that said 'Brad loves S.M.' on it. Shiloh thought this was her.

"Oh my god, Shiloh Miller!" Shiloh exclaimed to herself, excitedly. "He loves me back!" She quickly gave Brad's notebook a 'flying kiss' and closed it so he won't suspect a thing. Then she went back to reading her Biology book. Brad came back and sat next to Shiloh. "Hey Brad!" Shiloh greeted, in a rather flirty way. Brad looked at Shiloh, rather confused.

"Oh, hey Shiloh." He greeted, simply. Shiloh randomly nodded at Brad, flirtatiously.

"Anybody home? Hello?" A voice of a ten year old boy called out. That boy is Drew, one of the president's kids.

"Uh oh, that's Drew, one of the president's little boys. One of them, Dean, has the chicken pox so he's in quarantine." Shiloh said. "That's the one pet peeve about living here in the white house. Drew won't stop bothering me and so is Dean, if he doesn't have the chicken pox."

"Really? America's cuties?! Awww, I love those two. By the way, tell Dean hope he gets better." Brad said. At the mention of that, Shiloh began to smile.

"Really? Well then, me too." Shiloh said. Allie did the cha cha back to the white house kitchen, still singing the same Spanish song, just a different part of it.

"_Siento, algo que me mueve un ritmo. Que me hace bailar, tomen todos su parejas, todos, vamos a gozar! Baila, baila esta cumbia un mueve, mueve la cintura todos, las manos en alto y griten, griten __con locura!_" Allie sang, dancing the cha cha all at once. As Allie finished that part, she finished it with a final pose. Drew was watching her like he had a little crush on her the whole time. In fact, he did had a crush on her. "Wooh! I rock!" Allie said.

"Yes you do," Drew agreed with her. It was quite obvious in his voice that he did have a crush on Allie. Allie just looked at Drew, puzzled and naïve.


	3. Sammy Michaels

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the second chapter I've written...and I'm sick, woohoo!**

It was early in the morning in the field of Washington Prep. Shiloh is on her way to her first class and then all of a sudden, that freak, Mandy Stickler, randomly intruded her thoughts.

"So Shiloh Miller. Do you know what I did yesterday?" Mandy asked.

"No Stickler junior, and I really couldn't care less." Shiloh said.

"Well, I know what you did. You got together with Allie and Brad." Mandy said.

"How do you know all of this?" Shiloh asked.

"Oh very simple. I used my dad's CIA people tracker 1000! The device that helps spies find specific people." Mandy said. "And you all seem to be in the same area."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean we're in the same calling zone." Shiloh said.

"Okay, so I went over and checked it out myself, too." Mandy admitted. "So anyways, did Brad say anything about me?"

"My goodness! Girl don't you have anything better to do than to follow Brad around?" Shiloh asked.

Mandy just faked smirked. "What? Do you think I'm like, in love with Brad or something?" Mandy asked.

"Well if you are, your hopes and dreams are going down the drain because he's crushing on S.M." Shiloh said, proudly. With that being said, Shiloh started walking to her first class. While Mandy stood there, trying to figure out who the 'S.M.' was.

"S.M? S.M? Who can Shiloh Miller be talking about?" Mandy asked to herself, obliviously.

Meanwhile, Shiloh walked inside of the campus. Brad came running up to her. "Shiloh!" Brad called out.

"Oh, hey Brad!" Shiloh greeted.

"I have to tell you something. But you have to promise me you won't laugh. Even though it sounds weird, stupid, ridiculous, crazy..." Brad was interrupted by Shiloh.

"Brad, Brad, you can tell me. I would love to hear it. And I'm pretty sure you want to say it." Shiloh said.

"Okay. I have got the biggest, most ginormous crush on a girl. And I just can't keep it to myself any longer!" Brad exclaimed.

"I know, Brad, I feel the same way!" Shiloh said, assuming he was talking about her. With that being said, Brad looked at Shiloh, skeptically.

"You love Sammy Michaels, too?" Brad asked.

"Yup, I love this....wait, Sammy who?" Shiloh asked.

"Sammy Michaels, the captain of the cheer squad." Brad said.

"S.M!" Shiloh said to herself, realizing now that 'S.M.' wasn't really her.

"She borrowed my eraser yesterday." Brad said.

"And?" Shiloh asked, pretending not to care.

"And...she already had one sitting on her desk. That means she was just looking for an excuse to talk to me, huh?" Brad asked.

"Well...well...have you ever thought that she's starting an eraser business and keeps on asking erasers from people?" Shiloh asked, trying to discourage Brad. "Yeah, a lot of girls go through the 'eraser phase.' Even me!" Shiloh lied.

"Shiloh, I may not have that many past girlfriends. But I do know when a girl likes me." Brad said.

"I like you." Shiloh said, accidentally blurting that out.

"Awww, I like you too, Shiloh." Brad said, thinking she liked him as a friend. "Anyways, back to Sammy! If she asks me out, do I say yes directly? Or do I play hard to get?"

"Play hard to get. Yeah! In fact, play it rock hard!" Shiloh said, forming a devious plan in her head. "Yeah, you don't want to seem to excited."

"Right, those were pretty insightful tips. Thanks Shiloh. Awww, I could just give you a hug." Brad said, walking up to Shiloh and about to give her a hug. But he stopped his pace when he saw Sammy. "Oh my god, there's Sammy! Wow, she's super hot!" Brad said, walking away and slowly headed for Sammy. Shiloh just merely rolled her eyes.


	4. You should invite her

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I really have nothing to say. Its just my style to put an author's note before every chapter. So, here's chapter 3. Oh and just so you know, I made up the King of Spain's name. **

Back at the white house kitchen, Dean was still in quarantine since he has the chicken pox. His brother, Drew, however, was drawing hearts on the cake with red icing. He is obviously in love. In love with Allie. Drew sighs dreamily. Chef Amanda even noticed it from a distance. So she said something. "Uh, Drew," Chef Amanda called out.

"Yes?" Drew asked, rather dreamily.

"Well, you see, your mom is having dinner with the King of Spain, and King Geraldo Estebán Pédro Montoya Alémendez Quintanilla would not want to have little hearts formed out of icing on his cake." Chef Amanda said. "Wow, the King of Spain sure does have a long name."

"Oops, sorry, I guess I was just thinking of something." Drew said.

"Oh, okay, well, I got..."Chef Amanda was interrupted by Drew.

"I said _**I guess I was just thinking of something**_!" Drew demanded, as if it were obvious that Chef Amanda should ask him. Chef Amanda took a seat right next to Drew.

"Oh, okay. So, what's up?" Chef Amanda asked.

"So, anyway, I really like this girl. And I don't know what I should do about it." Drew confessed.

"Hm, well, why don't you invite her over for a play date." Chef Amanda suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Drew said. "We could have a tea party. I mean, girl's love tea parties, right?"

"Yup, girls love tea parties! My daughter, Shiloh, loved tea parties when she was your age. And I'm sure your little _girlfriend_ would love it too." Chef Amanda teased. "Well, anyways, I better get this chicken soup up to your brother, he's sicker than a dog who swallowed three chocolate bars." Chef Amanda said, bringing a tray with a bowl upstairs.


	5. Everybody makes mistakes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody. This is the first and last time that I wrote this story on a weekday. I was on Facebook, but nobody was online, so I decided to do this. I know its a lame excuse but, oh well. **

It was lunch break. Allie came running up to Shiloh while she was sitting down and eating her lunch. Allie came running to Shiloh happily singing. "_I'm going to a tea party! I'm going to a tea party! I'm going to a tea party!_" Allie sang, happily. "Ha, in your face!" Allie exclaimed, holding up a fancy-looking invitation. Shiloh just looked at Allie, skeptically.

"A tea party?" Shiloh asked. "Girl, I wouldn't be jealous if Bill Gates give me a million dollars to be jealous, I mean come on, its a tea party! You meet people, you be polite, you greet people with words people don't use anymore, you sip your tea that tastes yucky, you mock a British accent, its not that hard." Allie just smirked at that comment.

"Sorry Shiloh I'm just thrilled, its at the white house!" Allie said.

"What?!" Shiloh exclaimed, excitedly. Allie merely nodded her head yes with pride.

"Check it out." Allie said.

"No way. Wow! An official presidential stationary and an official presidential logo, girl that's tight!" Shiloh exclaimed.

"And she wants me to bring one of my CDs and sing a Spanish song, by Selena!" Allie said.

"Really?" Shiloh asked, actually impressed.

"Yup. It must be some command performance for the president or something. I mean, think about it Shiloh. First the president, then my first gig, then performing for Beyoncé, then Hollywood, then having my first album and then, touring the world!" Allie exclaimed, obviously ambitious. Suddenly, Brad approached the two girls.

"Hey there ladies!" He greeted. Suddenly, Allie shoved the invitation in front of Brad's face.

"In your face!" Allie exclaimed.

"A tea party, yes, I heard. Congrats Allie!" Brad said, giving his best friend a high five. Allie started to run away while Brad approached Shiloh.

"Shiloh, the whole thing with Sammy and playing hard to get, isn't exactly working out." Brad said. Shiloh, without thinking, grinned.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, happily. Brad looked at her, all puzzled. He maybe smart in math, but was dumb to love. "I mean, awww, Brad, I guess you and Sammy weren't meant to be. I guess she's not the right girl." Shiloh covered up.

"Well maybe I should go up to her and be friendly?" Brad asked.

"No, no, absolutely not! You see us girls think friendly guys are a turn-off." Shiloh lied. Brad glanced to where Sammy was, with the cheerleaders, as usual.

"Well there's Sammy! What do I do? What do I do?" Brad asked, unusually nervous.

"First, don't make eye contact. Second, just look at me and smile like you just can't smile no more." Shiloh said. Brad followed exactly what Shiloh said. Shiloh tried to make it look like Brad is her boyfriend as Sammy and the cheerleaders passed by. "Ha...ha....ha...ha...wow Brad, you are amazing! Ha...ha...ha..."Shiloh stopped as the sight of Sammy slowly diminished.

"Wow, did you see that? She checked me out, for like, a second!" Brad exclaimed, excitedly. Even though that wasn't exactly something he should be excited about.

"Well maybe she was looking at me. Yeah, I've been told I've got good abs." Shiloh said. And it was true. She did have good abs. But they were only clear when she wore a tank top. But right now, she was wearing a t-shirt, so it wasn't that clear. So she strike a pose so that her nice abs would show a little. Suddenly, a thought came to Brad.

"What if she thinks you're my girlfriend? Then she'll never be interested in me!" Brad exclaimed, disappointed.

"Well that's good." Shiloh said. Brad looked at her confusingly, again. "I mean, you know, if she thinks I'm your girlfriend, then that would make her want you more."

"This is very confusing. In China, where my dad's from, if people really like each other, they go on a date during a full moon and see if they're meant to be." Brad said.

"Oh no, us Americans, we aren't like that. See, here, in this country, girls want what they can't have. Its like, basic psychology. And if you really want to make her like you, you know, even more, we should go out on a date. Yeah, some amazing, out of the way restaurant...like....tonight, you and me, at the Francais Café."

"Francais café? That's way way out of the way!" Brad exclaimed. "How's Sammy going to find us there?"

"Sammy who?" Shiloh asked. Brad glared at her. "Oh Sammy, yeah! You see, I've heard that....I've heard that Sammy works at the Francais café."

"Well if Sammy's going to be there, then sure." Brad said, smiling.

"So I guess it is a date!" Shiloh said, smiling.

"You know I think this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing can work out." Brad told Shiloh. As he said that, Mandy was a few feet behind them listening in and completely misunderstood what Brad had said. Brad grabbed Shiloh by the hand and the two started walking to class together. If one didn't know the situation they are in, that person, like Mandy, would think the two are actually dating.

"S.M! He's got a crush on Shiloh Miller." Mandy concluded. "I knew I would figure it out." Mandy told herself with pride.


	6. OMG, its her!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody, T.G.I.F! Thank God its Friday! Oh and just so y'all know, in this chapter, there's a celebrity guess! Beyoncé will play the part of Shiloh's conscience. **

It was after school. Shiloh was in her room, getting ready for her big date with Brad. She was wearing a red designer dress that was casual, yet formal enough for a date with a guy. She just finished reapplying her last coat of lip gloss. "Boy I look good!" Shiloh remarked, looking at herself in the mirror, admiring her beautiful brown eyes and her eyelashes. She was even looking at her Beyoncé poster on the wall. Shiloh always dreamed of becoming like Beyoncé. "Come Beyoncé, tell me girl friend!" Shiloh said, smiling at herself. Suddenly, the Beyoncé on her poster, suddenly came alive.

"Oooh, somebody's got a big date!" Beyoncé teased. Shiloh looked around, wondering who said that.

"Wow, who said that?" Shiloh wondered aloud.

"It was me, Beyoncé Knowles." Beyoncé said.

"But, but you're just an autographed poster, you can't talk." Shiloh wondered. She slapped herself a few times. Shiloh thought she was being crazy.

"I know, I'm just your conscience coming to you in a cool way!" Beyoncé said. "You know, I'm just here to _check on it_ and make sure you're not a _naughty girl_. Since you're _crazy in love_ and all." Beyoncé said, laughing at her own corny joke. She just mentioned three of her song titles. Shiloh just looked at Beyoncé skeptically.

"Well, okay. Well, anyway, I got to get ready for my big date tonight with Brad." Shiloh told Beyoncé. "We're going to the Francais Café."

"Right...uh huh, the Francais Café. I heard of that place. Its the place where you say Sammy Michaels works at which we all know is a lie, girl!" Beyoncé said. "_If I were a boy_, I wouldn't even fall for that. Especially that nice, beautiful _halo_ there!" Beyoncé said, laughing at another corny joke. This time, she mentioned two of her songs.

"Yeah, but Beyoncé, girl, I'm afraid you don't understand. You see, if I spend more time with Brad 'pretending' to be his girlfriend, he'd get to know me some more. And who knows? One day, I'll actually become his girlfriend!" Shiloh said, enthusiastically.

"Shiloh, let me sing you a little song that may or may not teach you a lesson." Beyoncé said, starting to sing. "_He said I'm worth it, his one desire! I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about! He kissed me his one and only beautiful liar!_" Beyoncé sang. She sang a clip of the song 'Beautiful Liar' that song is sung by her and of course, Shakira. "Shiloh, girl, you're beautiful. But you're a _beautiful liar_. If you're going to continue with this. And lying to Brad, is not a pretty way to start a relationship."

"I'm sticking to the plan, okay girl friend?!" Shiloh said. "And I'm going to take Brad to the Francais Café."

"Well you're making an _irreplaceable_ mistake there, _single lady_!" Beyoncé said, half-joking and half-serious. "But....if I can't stop you, then please take me with you. I heard they have the best Caesar salad, ever!"

"Girl, if this works out, I'll bring you home a French husband!" Shiloh told Beyoncé. Shiloh grabbed her purse and started heading out towards the door of her room. As Shiloh was completely out of sight, Beyoncé just sighed.

"I seriously doubt I'll get a French husband!" Beyoncé remarked to herself, and turned into a picture on the poster all over again.


	7. The Encounter with Sammy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the second chapter I've written tonight. So, how do you like it so far? Well, enjoy the story. **

Shiloh and Brad were sitting at their table at the Francais Café. Shiloh was still wearing that nice red dress of hers while Brad was wearing a dark blue polo shirt, some brown pants. Basically, he looked casual yet formal for a date. Awkward silence filled the air between the two. The silence broke when Brad began to speak. "Okay, so, this is where Sammy works, right?" Brad asked Shiloh. Shiloh finally snapped out of her gaze at Brad.

"Huh?" Shiloh asked.

"Shiloh, do I look fine? I normally don't care about the way I look since I'm a guy. But this is Sammy we're talking about, the hottest girl in school! I need to look hot, too. Does this polo shirt make me look gay? If so, I have another shirt in my backpack and..."Brad was interrupted by Shiloh.

"Brad, Brad, Brad, relax! You look amazing, just the way you are." Shiloh reassured.

"Really? Awww, thanks Shiloh." Brad said.

"Brad have you tried this?" Shiloh asked, pointing to the appetizer bread sticks on the table. "You should try this, I hear from someone that they have the best bread sticks at this place!" Brad grabbed a bread stick off the plate and started to eat it. He grinned in satisfaction.

"Wow, that is good!" Brad agreed.

"I know, she was right." Shiloh said, talking about her little 'encounter' with Beyoncé earlier. That of course, was just her conscience in Beyoncé form.

"Uh, who?" Brad asked.

"Say what?" Shiloh asked, not really paying attention. And ironically, Sammy Michaels came up to them wearing an apron, a mini skirt and a simple white blouse. Apparently, she actually worked there! She was one of the waitresses.

"Wow, looks like you two are enjoying the bread sticks." Sammy remarked, smiling at Shiloh and Brad. Brad turned around and grinned like an idiot and blushed as well as he saw Sammy.

"Sammy?!" Brad exclaimed, grinning flirtatiously at her.

"Brad?!" Sammy exclaimed, grinning flirtatiously right back at him. Shiloh accidentally spit out her bread stick in shock.

"Michaels?!" Shiloh exclaimed, shockingly. When she's shocked, she often calls people by their last name. Shiloh was obviously not pleased to see Sammy there.

"Oh, you're new at our school. You're name is Shiloh, right?" Sammy clarified.

"And?!" Shiloh nearly exploded.

"Wow, Sammy, you do work here!" Brad exclaimed, happily. He was kind of afraid Shiloh had been lying to him. He was glad she didn't, though.

"That can't be!" Shiloh exclaimed. As she said that, Brad turned to her, quite confused. "I mean, that can't be because, you know, what are the odds of a pretty girl like you working here at the Francais Café?" Shiloh wondered, gritting her teeth in frustration with a mix of sarcasm and jealousy.

"Well, my Aunt Yoldanda owns the Francais Café. Yeah, its no biggie." Sammy said, modestly.

"Seriously? Like, the entire chain?" Shiloh asked.

"Yeah, working here isn't really what I pictured myself doing. But hey, if I continue, it can pay my way through Stanford." Sammy said, grinning.

"Stanford?! Wow, that's so amazing! Isn't she just amazing, Shiloh?" Brad asked her, obviously in love with the waitress.

"Yeah, whatever." Shiloh said, pretending to not be impressed since she's jealous. "Yo Amazing gal, why don't you get us some more sticks of bread, girl?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." Sammy said, turning to Brad. "You know what Brad, its kinda weird. We've seen each other at school five days a week. But I think this is the most we've actually talked."

"Yeah, I know. This is just really cool!" Brad exclaimed, chuckling.

"Yo, the bread!" Shiloh demanded.

"Okay, I'll be right back to take your order." Sammy said, slowly walking away. As the sight of Sammy slowly diminished, Brad turned to Shiloh.

"Shiloh did you see that?! Sammy and I are finally getting to know each other!" Brad exclaimed, excitedly.

"Wow, this means its time for me to go!" Shiloh exclaimed. "Brad trust me on this, alright. You want to leave this table, never come back, and leave her wondering why you didn't even give her a tip. I mean Stanford! Who does she think she is? Alberta Einstein?!" Shiloh said, slowly walking away but Brad followed her.

"Shiloh, come on, we can't leave yet. Your plan is starting to work for me." Brad said. "You're the most awesome girl, ever!" Brad said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. If nobody knew the situation they are in, they would think that Brad is Shiloh's girlfriend. The way he kissed her hand is so convincing. Meanwhile, Mandy is at the back, wearing detective gear and spying on Shiloh and Brad.

"Okie doke." Shiloh said, following Brad back to their table.

"He kissed her hand!" Mandy exclaimed, shockingly. Then suddenly, she looked jealous of Shiloh. However, she shouldn't. "That should have been _my_ hand!" Mandy stroked her chin deeply, really thinking. "Watch out S.M! You're going down!" Mandy exclaimed, silently evil laughing.


	8. The weird date

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I didn't even plan on writing a third chapter on a Friday night. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. **

Meanwhile, back at the white house. In the 'so-called' green room. Chef Amanda is helping Drew prepare for his big 'date' with Allie. Although it was meant to be a play date. Drew came in the green room wearing a black tuxedo and a red tie. "Well somebody looks handsome!" Chef Amanda complimented.

"I don't know with you. But I think I got it going on." Drew remarked, holding a toy dinosaur wearing a dress.

"Well, anyway, I got the tea and I got some delicious chocolate chip cookies." Chef Amanda said. Drew grinned.

"Good, everything must go smoothly." Drew said. "She's my first girlfriend!" The little 8 year old said, dreamily.

"Ooooh, you two sound serious!" Chef Amanda remarked, once more. "Can't wait to meet the cute little girl." Just then, Allie came in the green room wearing a denim mini skirt, a pink blouse, and some cowgirl brown prada boots. She came inside singing the song '_Como la flor_' by Selena slowly.

"_Como la flor.....con tanto amor....me diste tú......se marichito....me marcho hoy.....yo se perder....Pero, ¡Ay, ay, ay, como me duele!......¡Ay....ay....ay....como me duele!_" Allie sang, dramatically. She was surprisingly good at that song. "Hello green room!" Allie greeted, feeling like a rock star. Chef Amanda looked at Allie skeptically while Drew looked at her dreamily. When Allie saw Chef Amanda and Drew there, she looked worried. "Am I in the right green room?" She asked the two. Chef Amanda walked over to Allie, whispering to her ear.

"Allie, what in the world are you doing here?" Chef Amanda asked.

"I've been invited to play for Mrs. President!" Allie said. Chef Amanda looked confused when she said that.

"What?!" Chef Amanda exclaimed. Allie gave her the invitation. She was reading it. "Dear Alessandra....you're cordially invited to attend an evening tea party at the green room...."She read. Chef Amanda realized in horror that Allie is Drew's crush. And that he tricked her into thinking that she's singing for his mom. "Uh oh...."She remarked, silently.

"Have a seat, Alessandra." Drew said. "First we can have some tea, and then you can sing me some of those Spanish songs."

"Wait...so this 'so-called' tea party is just you and me?" Allie asked, completely puzzled.

"Why of course not! Professor Prettysaurus will be joining us." Drew said, holding up his dinosaur who had a skirt on and some lipstick that obviously belonged to his mom. "I invited her so you'll feel more comfortable."

"_Pretty_saurus, huh?" Allie asked, emphasizing the word 'pretty' in the dinosaur's name. "If she's so pretty, then how come her lipstick shade doesn't match her skin color?" Drew merely rolled his eyes at her. Chef Amanda whispered something in Allie's ear, again.

"Uh, Allie, you've got stranger issues." Chef Amanda began. "Drew invited you to this 'tea party' because the little guy has got this huge crush on you!"

"Really? Awwww, that's so adorable!" Allie exclaimed, obviously not getting it.

"Yeah, to you. But to him this is something big. Look, you got to be gentle with him. Let him down easy but be nice!" Chef Amanda warned, still whispering.

"Don't worry, ask my dad, I let people down all the time!" Allie reassured. Drew called Allie.

"Alessandra, babe, your tea is getting cold!" Drew called. Allie sighed deeply, wondering how she should handle this. She grabbed a seat next to Drew.

"Uh, Drew, we need to talk. About us," Allie began.

"Okay, sweetheart, let me tell you all about our future together. You and I are going to be married." Drew began. Allie gulped nervously.

"We...we...we are?" Allie asked, not sure if that's what she really wanted.

"Yup! And we're going to have a big house with a jacuzzi, a zoo and a roller coaster!" Drew exclaimed. Allie loved roller coasters. She grinned at the thought.

"Roller coaster?! That's so cool! My band and my manager would love that." Allie said. Drew smirked.

"Oh you won't have a band or a manager." Drew said. Allie looked confused.

"But I'm going to be a rock star, you know a singer!" Allie said.

"That's not a real job." Drew pointed out.

"I thought you loved my music, Drew." Allie said.

"Well, it was cute while you're still my girlfriend." Drew said. Chef Amanda couldn't help but roll her eyes at them.

"You're my husband, you're supposed to support my decisions." Allie said.

"You're my wife, you're supposed to get an actual career!" Drew exclaimed. Allie actually got upset. She was actually into the moment.

"Drew, what are you saying?" Allie asked.

"You know what, Allie, I don't think our marriage will work out." Drew said.

"No, no, Drew, wait, we can get a marriage counselor or something, or we could..."Allie was interrupted by Chef Amanda.

"Allie, Allie, Allie, listen to me. Its over, you did the best you could." Chef Amanda said.

"Wait, so are you saying I should just give up?!" Allie exclaimed. Chef Amanda nodded her head yes.

"That's exactly the point." Chef Amanda said. Finally, Allie got it.

"Oh, right!" Allie said, smiling.

"Alessandra, I think its best if the two of us remain as friends and say goodbye." Drew said. Allie smiled at the boy.

"Fine, I guess I better head home now." Allie said. "Goodbye Drew, Mrs. Miller and goodbye to you too, Prettysaurus!" Allie said, waving goodbye at them and walked out of the green room. Chef Amanda and Drew stood there in awkward silence.

"I must admit, she is beautiful." Drew said, talking about Allie.


	9. The weird Encounter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, its a Saturday afternoon and here I am....writing a parody of the 3rd episode of Cory in the House. Well...enjoy. And if it helps, my mom and I had a horrible day. Oh and just so you know...in case you're wondering what a 'bustier' is, its like a one piece undergarment suit that's half-bra, half-underwear. Its usually worn under a formal dress. **

Shiloh and Brad were still at the Francais Café, enjoying themselves. Well, at least Brad was enjoying himself. Shiloh is having a miserable time all because of Sammy. "And did you see when Sammy took our order? She made a mistake....and she was still using my eraser!" Brad exclaimed, excitedly. Its as if he won a million dollars instead of watching a beautiful teen girl use his eraser.

"Yeah, I guess she can't afford to buy her own!" Shiloh mumbled, still jealous of Sammy.

"Shiloh, are you PMS-ing again?" Brad asked, knowingly, thinking he knew so much about girls.

"I'm sorry, I'm not PMS-ing." Shiloh reassured him. "I'm just starving. I mean, this Sammy girl calls herself a waiter and she can't even bring us a salad!" Shiloh complained. As Shiloh say that, Sammy came a second later with a table, a bowl and there was salad in the bowl.

"Did somebody order the French salad special?" Sammy asked, excitedly. Sammy started preparing the salad in front of them and even did a little jazz dance to go along with it. Brad looked at Sammy, completely amazed while Shiloh pretended to be bored. She even yawned for effect. Sammy put some salad on a plate and brought it over to Brad.

"And for the final touch....._fresh pepper_!" Sammy said, saying 'fresh pepper' in a perfect French accent.

"Thanks, I'd love some, Sammy!" Brad said, dreamily.

"Okay, just say when," Sammy said, sprinkling the pepper on Brad's salad. For some reason, Brad is too busy looking at Sammy's face to even say when. And Sammy, was obviously looking at Brad right back. Shiloh became completely annoyed.

"Uh...Sammy...when." Shiloh said. But Sammy and Brad acted like Shiloh wasn't even there. They just kept looking at each other. "_Excusè moi_....when!" Shiloh said, a little louder this time. But the two still ignored her. "Jeez, I can't take this anymore." Shiloh said, in a barely audible voice. "I'm going to the little girls room." Shiloh announced in a loud voice. But Sammy and Brad still didn't hear her, they were too busy staring at each other. Shiloh started getting up to the girl's room. She tried one more time to snap them out of it. "Uh....when!" She nearly shouted. But Sammy and Brad still didn't stop looking at each other. She finally gave up. Shiloh started walking in the ladies room.

"This is just unbelievable!" Shiloh remarked to herself. "Michaels working here?! This is just unreal!" Shiloh started to wash her hands. The Francais Café bathrooms were surprisingly clean. Shiloh started getting some clean paper towels out of the dispenser to wipe her hands with. But the dispenser practically sucked her dress in. "What the....???" Shiloh wondered to herself. This prank had Mandy's name written all over it.

"Awww, what's the matter? Having some trouble S.M?" The voice of Mandy called out. Shiloh looked around, but she couldn't find that little weirdo. "Yo Einstein, up here!" Mandy exclaimed. Shiloh looked up, and saw Mandy hanging like a spider on the bathroom's ceiling. She was wearing spy suit, just like what the girls in _Totally spies_ would wear, but hers was all black.

"Stickler junior?!" Shiloh exclaimed, shockingly.

"Do you like my new CIA designer spider spy suit?" Mandy asked Shiloh.

"Whatever girl, could you just come down here and help me get out of this stupid dispenser?!" Shiloh nearly demanded.

"I'll be right there!" Mandy said, getting down with what looked like a thin spy rope. She even had the cutest black boots that most spies wore. "Wow, I'm impressed with myself...looks like my little trap worked." Mandy said, calmly.

"Say what?! Trap? What kind of trap?!" Shiloh demanded.

"Just the latest in CIA paper towel bathroom dispenser suction technology!" Mandy boasted.

"What?! Stickler girl, why are you doing this?! To me?!" Shiloh asked, nearly yelling.

"To keep you away from your boyfriend, duh!" Mandy said, as if Shiloh should know that.

"Who? Brad? No, no way, you got the wrong impression there, girl!" Shiloh said. Mandy rolled her eyes, not even listening to Shiloh.

"Now if you excuse me, your dinner and my date with Bradley Liu are about to get cold." Mandy said.

"Hey, hey, hold on there, he's still my date!" Shiloh said. Mandy just smirked.

"I don't think you want to go out there wearing a bustier." Mandy said.

"I'm not in my bust..."Shiloh was interrupted by Mandy.

"Its extreme suction time!" Mandy said, pressing a red button on her remote, making the paper towel dispenser suck in Shiloh's dress, causing it to completely get off her body and reveal her black and red lacey bustier.

"Aw man! My new dress!" Shiloh exclaimed, examining herself.

"Guess you can't go out to Brad now. Look at you, you're in your bustier." Mandy said, giggling.

"No...no I can't. But I can stay in and show you a little in _you- better- run- away- from- Shiloh_ technology!" Shiloh said, her face boiling with anger. With that being said, Mandy started to get scared and started backing away, Shiloh was about ready to destroy Mandy.

"Oops....I forgot to make a plan for that, yikes." Mandy said, gulping. Mandy started getting creative, she got a painting of Mona Lisa from the bathroom wall. "Watch it, Miller, this is a CIA official nuclear painting." Mandy said, making it sound dangerous. "It explodes within five seconds!" Mandy said, throwing it at Shiloh. Shiloh, being very gullible, actually believed her.

"Uh oh." Shiloh said, waiting for 5 seconds. But after those 5 seconds, the Mona Lisa painting did not blow up. Shiloh realized that she's been tricked. "Get back here Stickler, girl!" Shiloh yelled, angrily.

"Look whose laughing now!" Mandy said, laughing in an evil way. She was on the bathroom ceiling, again.

"Stickler, girl! You better watch out!" Shiloh warned. Shiloh saw some curtains that were hanging on the bathroom windows, she grabbed them, quickly tied them up and used them as a rope to get up on top of the ceiling.

"Wha...wha...what are you doing?!" Mandy demanded.

"I'm gonna get you!" Shiloh said, angrily.

"But you're not trained for this, Miller." Mandy said.

"I may not, but I do know I want to kick your ass!" Shiloh said, starting to go up the wall with the roped curtains. After all, Shiloh was trained for this. She took mountain climbing lessons back in New York and it finally paid off. She was finally up there, with Mandy. "Get out there, Stickler girl!"

"Never in my CIA trained blood, Miller!" Mandy exclaimed. Shiloh and Mandy continued to kick each others butt on the bathroom ceiling. The two were constantly cursing at each other but it looked like the fight is going nowhere. For a second there, it looked like Mandy was about to fall down, but she saved herself in the last minute. The fight never ended. There came a time where the two girls were about to fall down, but thankfully didn't.

Meanwhile, with Sammy and Brad, they were still at their table, talking. The two didn't even notice that Shiloh was gone for an hour! "Hey you know what Brad, my shift is nearly over. Do you think Shiloh would like to go to the _La Taquer_**_ía Méxicana_**** for some tacos next door? My Aunt Yolanda owns that, too." Sammy said. **

**"I'm sure she'd love that." Brad said. "I know I would."**

**"Well I'll go to the bathroom and tell Shiloh where we're going. Maybe she'd wanna come with." Sammy said, getting up and walking to the ladies room. Brad sighed dreamily as Sammy left.**

**"She is so hot!" Brad remarked to himself. **

**"Get off of me, Miller!" Mandy yelled. They were still trapped on the bathroom ceiling and fighting over Brad. Though it was completely useless.**

**"I think its you who should get off of me!" Shiloh yelled back. Then, Sammy entered the bathroom. When the two heard Sammy's voice, they covered each others mouths. **

**"Shiloh!" Sammy called out. Sammy looked behind each and every bathroom stall, still no sign of Shiloh. "Well, gee, I can't find her." Sammy checked out the windows and noticed the curtains all messed up. "Oh no, somebody messed the curtains up. ****_Again_****!" Sammy exclaimed, going out of the ladies room. The girl's grip of the ceiling started to loosen up. And they knew it. **

**"Uh oh." Shiloh and Mandy said, together. Then they started to fall off, together. Thankfully, the two got up in one piece. "Brad!" The two girls exclaimed, together and they ran out of the ladies room. Shiloh was more concerned about Brad right now, she didn't even care that she was in her bustier. **

**Sammy went outside to tell him that she didn't find Shiloh. "Brad, I think Shiloh left." Sammy stated. "So, we'll head out as soon as you're done eating." Sammy said. Brad was too much in love with Sammy, he didn't even care whether or not he's being stood up by Shiloh. So he grabbed his fork, jammed a spoonful of lettuce into his mouth and swallowed it. **

**"I'm done!" He announced, quickly grabbing his backpack and standing up. With that, Brad and Sammy walked out of the Francais Café together, holding hands. When the sight of Brad and Sammy slowly diminished, that's when Mandy and Shiloh finally made it out of the ladies room, together. Mandy just gulped. **

**"Oh my gawd! Where's Brad going?!" Mandy wondered. **

**"He's going out with Sammy Michaels." Shiloh told Mandy. Mandy looked at Shiloh, skeptically. **

**"Sammy who?!" Mandy asked, rather puzzled. **

**"Girl, that's the S.M he's got a crush on." Shiloh explained. Mandy stared at Shiloh for a long time. **

**"Hold on a sec, so...so...so you and Brad aren't, like..."Mandy was interrupted by Shiloh. **

**"Girl, I've been trying to tell you the whole time! While you were trying to stop me from going out with Brad, I was trying to stop Brad from going out with her." Shiloh said, clarifying everything. Mandy slapped herself on her forehead. **

**"How could I not know that?" Mandy wondered. **

**"Because you're an idiot!" Shiloh exclaimed. Mandy blushed in total embarrassment. **

**"So.......what now......?" Mandy wondered, awkwardly. Just then, a waiter looked at the two girls. He stared at Shiloh, skeptically since she was wearing nothing but her bustier. **

**"What about dinner?" Shiloh asked. **

**"Yeah, dinner sounds great." Mandy agreed, awkwardly. The waiter just nodded his head yes, awkwardly and led Mandy and Shiloh to a table made for two. **


	10. Drew and Shiloh getting along

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this is the last and final chapter for this episode. I'm excited to write the next one, yipee!**

Drew was sitting there in the green room, all sad and alone. He wished his date with Allie could continue. The kid sensed that their 'relationship' wouldn't work out. After all, Allie is 6 years older than him. He sat there, looking at the cookie. Shiloh entered the room and decided to keep Drew company. "Shiloh, what are you doing here?" Drew asked.

"Just helping my mom clean up." Shiloh answered. "Question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Having a tea party...I was supposed to have a date with this beautiful young woman, but I decided it just wasn't working." Drew explained.

"So, you had a rough day, huh?" Shiloh asked.

"Love is the worst!" Drew exclaimed.

"I know," Shiloh agreed. "I guess Beyonce was right, you can't start a relationship by lying to a guy."

"Yeah, well I almost made a huge mistake with that beautiful young woman." Drew said.

"Is it bigger than helping the man I adore win the heart of the woman that he adores?" Shiloh asked Drew, chuckling.

"I almost married your best friend, Allie." Drew told Shiloh. Shiloh looked at Drew, skeptically and rolled her big brown eyes.

"Well, I rode a taxi in my bustier." Shiloh said.

"What's a bustier?" Drew asked.

"Its one-piece ladies undergarment that's half-bra, half-underwear and its usually worn under a nice dress. Madonna wears it onstage while performing." Shiloh explained. With that being said, Drew tried to hide a giggle.

"Okay, I can see we have a winner! For most embarrassing moment." Drew said, now bursting into giggles. "So anyway, would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Shiloh said, getting the small cup. Drew poured some in the cup and Shiloh began to drink it.

"I sure learned something today. You can't force people to be something they're not." Drew stated.

"I did too, you can never trick a guy to liking you. It just makes them like another girl more." Shiloh said.

"Then why trick him? I mean, that's no way to start a beautiful relationship." Drew said, sounding like a saying in a fortune cookie.

"Drew, you sound like a fortune cookie." Shiloh remarked. "And dude, I know you feel bad about you and Allie. But remember, you're only 8 years old. You have the rest of your life to find the perfect woman for you."

"Thanks Shiloh." Drew said. "At least one of us can end up happy."


End file.
